For Love and Life Alone
by daisy.insane-angel
Summary: Gohan has trouble dealing with postBuu life. Tagged as a loner and freak, will he hold on to hope that Mirai will return as more than a friend before life gets the better of him... Love and hate collide in a roller coaster called LIFE! Yaoimpreg GhMT GtT
1. Secret Promises We Kept In the Dark

Disclaimer: I've got a POS of a PC and I'm wasting my time writing this? Do you really think I'd EVEN be able to claim it?

Notes:

Told from Gohans POV for the most part. Mirai's POV may come in later, but when neither are present, it's from third person POV.

**ooooooooooo **indicate scene change, flash back, or dream sequence, if not stated as latter two, then it's a scene change.

Secret Promises We Kept In the Dark

How long do you suppose one would wait for love? I've heard in fairy tales that love will wait forever, but that's not my case. I don't even know if he still thinks of me, or if he's even still… I bite my lip in even thinking that thought. He was so much stronger than the monsters that haunted his world, but will he come back for me? Does he too, sit alone at night and wonder if I think about him, as I do the same… Sighing, I look back down at my finished math work. I'm so far ahead of the rest of my class it isn't even funny.

It's hard sometimes, to think about him. I watch the younger version of my best friend grow up alongside my younger brother, and look at how they act together. It's amazing to think that the two of them have a real chance of growing up and falling in love together. With the way they act around each other, I'd be more surprised if they didn't. I haven't told anyone about what I witnessed the other day, just as I was flying home from school, I sensed the two of them at a lake close to our house, and decided to sneak up on them to scare them, but I was the one who was shocked. Just as I was about to make myself known, I saw them lean in from their sparring stances, glance nervously at each other, and then… They shared a short innocent kiss. My little brother, Ten-ten, (my nick-name for him) and our young prince, Trunks both blushed. Their love will work out as mine, with the future version of our dear half-saiyan prince never could…

I smile reminiscently, thinking of the day I told him of my feelings, he harbored the same emotions, but we knew we belonged in different worlds… I was only an twelve year old kid, and well… He was just a year away from turning twenty. No one could understand. No one would ever know.

**ooooo **flashback **ooooo**

"Trunks wait." I called out to him as he floated there in the dusk, surrounded by light, as he was positioned directly between me and the setting sun, looking more like an angel surrounded by a splendid glow at that moment. I had to bite my lip before getting the courage to continue, "This is your last night here, isn't it?" I could see him nod, and I ask hesitantly, "Could I spend some time with you before you go back to your time?" I looked down towards the sunset, as I expected his decline. I couldn't look at him.

Instead of hearing his decline, he move closer to me and lifted my chin so that my eyes met with his, "I'd really like that." His reply was short, but it was filled with so much warmth as he smiled so sweetly at me.

As dusk turned into the darkness of night, we found ourselves sitting on a bank of the lake close to my home. We hadn't done much but talk up to that point. We talked about our defeats of the monsters that had threatened our lives, him about the androids and Cell in his world, and the recently defeated Bojack of my time. He had come back to tell us he had defeated the murderous beings that so dreadfully plagued his world, only to end up helping me defeat another threat. I smiled at him, but he was too observant, and knew me too well for me to hind my pain.

"Gohan, what's wrong?" asking too understandingly, only making my heart wrench even more. As I bit my lip fighting back tears, he had to ask again, almost pleadingly, causing the dam of emotions that were so fragilely held back to break.

"I'm never going to see you again, am I?" I had to softly whisper between my silent choked-back sobs. He remained silent, and I presumed that was his answer, I stood to wipe my eyes and leave, but was stopped by his gaze at me. I figured he hadn't heard what I had said under my breath, but he was taken aback. He looked at me stricken and I made my move to leave, but he called out to me, stopping me in my tracks.

"Gohan," he almost whispered my name too softly, "I feel the same way, but I can't stay. No one would understand." I sobbed like the immature child I was, against his jean jacket, as he pulled me way just enough to look into my eyes. I figured he'd be disgusted with me, but the only thing I saw written in his beautiful sapphire eyes, was love. He closed his eyes as he kneeled to my height and rested his forehead on mine, just before he gently kissed my forehead as he pulled away. "If you could wait for me… Gohan."

"I'd wait forever for you, Trunks."

He pulled away and stood with his back towards me before he asked if I'd show up at Capsule Corp. to see him off the next day. I nodded, still too emotional to speak as he turned and waved, as a friend, like nothing we said mattered.

I was an emotional mess that night, but no one knew why, and I wasn't willingly going to talk about it. Not like there wasn't anyone who could do anything to force me otherwise, as I slept with the only moment of love I figured I'd ever have with the first person who completely held my heart, and that's just the way it would be.

I arrived, along with the rest of the Z-senshi the next after noon, just in time to help him finish loading his belongings into capsules before he said his goodbyes. Neither of us even dared mentioned our little conversation that occurred the previous night, especially in front of every one there, but just before he closed the top of his machine, he said something that confused everyone there… everyone, except me.

"It's only a matter of time…" He stated biting his lip. No one else knew what he meant, but he raised an eyebrow questioningly in a short glance in my direction. I must have looked dazed, as I nodded knowing the statement was directed at me. I was dumbfounded… Did that really mean that he cared enough to come back?

**ooooo **end flashback **ooooo**

I was jolted out of my reverie by the annoying school bell. I didn't even know why I was still in school. The classes weren't even remotely challenging and I was pretty much tagged as a loner, especially after such recent events. The few fellow students I considered friends, not necessarily close friends, had found out about my power, and instead of actually making us closer, it scared most of them away. Even Videl, who had been so determined to reveal my secrets, was unready for what she had discovered about me. She did promise to keep the information to herself, all of them did, but instead of it being because we were friends, it was out of fear. They feared me… my powers… what I was… Sighing deeply as I left, I heard Sharpener mock me, "Look, I bet Brains there already has all his homework done, but still going to hit the books." His laughter became uneasy as he noticed me glaring at him, thinking I was out of ear range, for any normal human I would have been, but I was both blessed and cursed with the aptitude of a saiyan. I slammed my locker with a noticeable force and he swallowed hard. I stomped off as I headed for my last class of the day.

The events with Buu had played out, and the world had once again proclaimed Hercule Satin as its hero, but I wasn't going to say otherwise and draw attention to any of the true heroes. Those who wished to stay out of the limelight because they were too humble to stand up and volunteer themselves for the credit they so highly deserved… That's Dad for you, never one to brag about his accomplishments. It only meant those who had recently discovered what I truly was, didn't understand, nor did they want to.

I shook my head, I really couldn't care less about what any of them thought of me, and my spirit wasn't in the least deterred. I smiled as I remembered that I had promised the demon duo a spar, boy was I in for one heck of a night, babysitting two demi-saiyans, not at the top of my thrill list, but still it would be interesting to see how the night would play out.

I touched down on the back lawn of Capsule Corp. just in time to be tackled by the two younger monsters. I gave them a run for their money as they tried desperately to overpower me, our parents walked out to be greeted by our antics. Dad laughed as he pulled Goten off me and I was able to hold on to Trunks. He looked at me but became a bit more serious as he asked how my day went. I shook my head and sighed. "They still treat me like I have the plague." My mom gave a weary smile as she overheard my exasperated statement.

"I'm sure they'll come around eventually, sweetheart." I couldn't help but shake my head. It was no use trying to be friends with them again.

"They're still afraid of me." I said it so softly, it was barely audible, as if I didn't want to hear it myself, but it was the truth. No matter how much I wished it was different, I wasn't about to hang my head and cry about it.

Mom smiled reassuringly at me before I looked to the faces of my family and friends for support, "Don't worry Gohan, I'm sure they'll come around eventually." I think she was trying to convince herself as much as trying to comfort me. She wanted nothing more than to see me happy, so I simply smiled as best as I could and nodded, but didn't say anything more on the subject. I guess they noticed me shifting uneasily because I was thankful when the subject was changed.

"So, Gohan," Bulma interrupted my thoughts about school, "Your nineteenth birthday is just around the corner, anything special you're hoping for?" I was reminded of my earlier daydream, it'd be eight years, and then I blushed realizing I had zoned out in front of them. I smiled nervously and shook my head, but they obviously didn't believe me… Wonder why?

Bulma quirked an eyebrow and laughed. Dad and Mom joined in and I couldn't help but laugh at myself as well. It felt so right, being surrounded by those who knew and understood me completely and loved me, not despite of it, but because of it. I smirked at the demon duo, wondering what torture they had planned for me. "So, um, thanks again for babysitting. You can reach us at the restaurant on my cell, but that will be turned off at the movie theater." Mom started running down a list of emergency phone numbers, as well as rules and regulations the two monsters were to obey completely. Both boys rolled their eyes, as if to say 'we've heard this a thousand times.'

I was shocked to find out that both my father and Vegeta had agreed to go out on a double date with Mom and Bulma. I mean, it's not like I don't mind babysitting, or that Mom and Dad get alone time, especially with how well I was paid to watch them. Vegeta finally joined us out in the back yard and stood next to Bulma, wrapping an arm around her waist rather possessively. He had been subtly more affectionate to both her and Trunks ever since the Buu incident. He was even friendlier than he ever had been to my father, my brother, and me. He smirked and nodded his salutation.

"So, it's nearly been eight years. There wouldn't be much age difference in age with your crush now, would there…?" I was flabbergasted as he quirked an eyebrow at looked quizzically at me. I started to stutter a reply but found my mouth slightly unhinged at a gazed back at him in a mystified expression. I still wanted to wipe the floor with that damned smirk. 'Was he truly talking about what I was thinking about? How did he know? He couldn't have known… could he? Damn!'

"What are you talking about?" Bulma interrupted our silenced conversation, Vegeta only huffed and continued to smirk, and shaking his head not to reveal our puzzling topic as I finally got over the shock of what he asked me. "Gohan, what did he mean?" How was I going to explain this one? I turned pale realizing I had been holding in my breath. Trying my best to smile I shrugged, but that only earned me more looks of worry. "Gohan?" Bulma asked hesitantly as my breath evened out and my color returned. "Are you going to be ok?"

I felt amused, if only she knew the secret love pact I had made with her son, so many years ago. I wondered myself if it would be fulfilled. "Yeah, look at the time. You guys should get to the restaurant if you want to make it to the show on time." I found an excuse to draw the attention to something other than myself. "Don't worry, we'll be fine." I stated as they left dressed for fine dining and entertainment, leaving me to turn and face my doom.

I turned around to see both younger demi-saiyans grinning evilly at me as I knowingly smirked at them. At that moment the three of us blasted off to a clearing on the outskirts of the city, to make sure no one was in harms way if our little spar got out of hand (which they intended to do.)

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Vegeta opened the door of the limousine as Bulma slid out. The couples arrived in time to make their reservation as they sat down at the table they were guided to. They chit-chatted about meaningless things of how their day had gone while they waited for their order. Bulma finally decided to inquire Vegeta about what he had said to so thoroughly stun Gohan. He put his elbows up on the table and leaned in to rest his chin on his fists, but remained silent and smirked, as he gave a sideways glance at her. "Vegeta, come on, I really mean it," she tied again to budge him from his silent position, "What was it you said to Gohan to get him…" she stumbled for the right word in her mind, "to shake him, as much as he did."

Vegeta leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "The boy's mind is wondering if his bonded mate will keep a promise to return to him."

Both Bulma and Goku leaned in for an explanation, still dumbfounded trying to process what he meant. Only Chichi seemed to understand and smiled grimaced, thinking about the whole ordeal. She seemed as informed as Vegeta, "I don't why he even bothers with it. He'll just end up worse off than what he is now. He has his hopes set too high and is still a hopeless romantic at heart." She huffed out egging on Vegeta's temper. Bulma and Goku turned their quizzical gazes to Chichi. "He's tried to make new friends, but I feel bad that the other students are so judgmental towards him."

"So, you know of his feelings towards the brat?" Vegeta asked calmly while the fire in his eyes deceived his tone as Goku scratched his head, and Bulma's eyes widened at the realization of who they were talking of.

"Yes, of course."

"Did your brat willingly tell you?"

"Please, he didn't tell me anything, but I could tell." Chichi retorted. "I think it would be best if Gohan forgot about it and moved on." Vegeta glared at her as she continued, "There's no reason he should hold on to his heart for that boy."

"What's that supposed to mean…?" his voice held a deadly calmness in it.

"I don't want to see Gohan heartbroken. It seems hard enough for him as it is… He just needs to get over it" She stated matter-of-factly. "And I _certainly _don'twant him to end up in such a disgraceful relationship… He just needs to settle down with a _girl_ that can make him happy." She hissed out at the glare she was receiving but thought of it, and ignored Vegeta altogether.

Vegeta only glared at her. Bulma finally managed to get into the conversation. Bulma managed to advert their attention to the meal, which meant the Saiyans would do nothing but eat and it would be pointless trying to carry on a conversation throughout the meal. Bulma was still lost in thought wondering in Gohan really had fallen for Trunks. Why hadn't she known about it? Both Chichi and Vegeta had knowledge of it… Why hadn't she? Goku still seemed oblivious to the entire topic, but that was just Goku for you.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

I managed to get the two wild monsters cleaned and in bed on time with a mild difficulty due to their protest. I was both singed and bruised from the spar, and having gone two against one, even if they were just kids, seemed a bit unfair. I sighed in a bit of self amusement as I plopped down on the couch. Who would've thought how strong two kids could be. I was strong when I was that age, but facing of against two elementary aged Super Saiyans? I nearly felt as if I had faced Cell all over again.

I looked through the cracked door to check on them after my shower. The two of them were cuddled up together on Trunks's double bed, sleeping soundlessly. It's hard to imagine the destruction the two of them can cause when they look like little angels sleeping innocently as they were. They both mean so much to me, they don't even know how much I would give to protect them. Yawning, I made my way to the guest room and fell back on the bed, I don't even remember trying to fall asleep.

**A/N: I know I shouldn't start ANOTHER story, concidering the fact that I'm stuck on a short one, but I just couldn't ignore how many ideas I've had that go so well along with this one. I'll update this one monthly, and I've already got the next chapter written, and the third one started, so I'm not running short of ideas in the least.**


	2. The Thoughts I'm Haunted By

Disclaimer: DBZ - Don't own it.

The Thoughts I'm Haunted By

I looked at the light shining in through the window and wondered why Mom and Dad hadn't woken me up to go home late that night. I stretched as I walked, making my way towards the delicious aroma that was coming from the kitchen. I figured Bulma had programmed the chef bots to fix a big enough meal for nearly half a dozen Saiyans, but was greeted by an entirely more shocking image. Vegeta stood there with a white apron and light blue oven mittens on both hands pulling a try of cinnamon rolls from the oven. I had to bite me lip to keep from snickering as I turned around and leaned on the wall beside the doorway. I didn't even know Vegeta could cook, but the apron and mittens, on our self declared Prince, made it too much of a sight to see.

I know he must have sensed me though, 'cause he didn't hesitate to call me into the kitchen, "I know you're out there boy, better get in here right now. We need to talk." I had to take a moment to breathe deeply and straighten my face before I confronted him again. He had removed the apron and mittens, placing them out of site. He gave a pointed look towards me and then to the table. He sharply commanded me, "Sit." I swallowed hard and avoided eye contact as he chose the chair across from me. He reiterated softly, "We need to talk."

I was perplexed on what he would have to talk to be about, but didn't argue. I nodded and waited for him to continue. "Do you even know what we need to talk about?" I shook my head in the negative as he smirked at me. Bulma walked in to join us, having overheard what was going on, and was as curious as I was. "I know you love him," Bulma glanced at me inquisitively as my bottom jaw hit the table and back to Vegeta as he continued, "but we don't even know of his predicament at the moment. Nor do we know if he'll return. We don't even know if he's still alive or…" Vegeta seemed hesitant to continue as he looked me up and down.

I folded my hands in my lap and bit my lip. I sure as hell wasn't going to cry in front of him… "Don't you think I've wondered about that countless times since then?" I whispered finally looking for what emotion was held in his eyes, but he's to damn unreadable. "How… How did you even know?"

He leaned forward to prop his elbows up on the table and rest his chin on his fists, his gaze unchanging. "Veg…" Bulma was silenced by a wave of his hand and a significant glance at me. "Please, don't think I can't sense it, and I know damn well it's not the brat." He smirked, "Didn't think anyone would figure out your little secret? You love him and I'm not apposed to it, but don't get your hopes up too high. Got it boy?"

I was stunned. I never suspected Vegeta to care so much, or that anyone else had known. I stopped him with a question before he left the table, "Who all knows?"

Bulma was still astonished by the revelation, so I figured she hadn't up until that point. Did my parents know? What would Mom think if she found out I was in love with another guy? "Well, your mother wasn't in the least bit surprised. I don't think she really approves, but that maybe in part that she wants you to move on if he doesn't return. I'm not too sure if she would resent the relationship or not." I gasped as a single tear made its way down my cheek. I was glad he didn't reprimand me for being as emotionally weak as I wiped my face with my sleeve.

"She would never approve if it meant that I couldn't have kids," I rebutted.

He tilted his head back and smirked cockily at me. I was nearly ready to loose my temper, I had had enough of the topic and the fact that my stomach was growling nearly as loud as I was talking wasn't helping. It wasn't appeased by the smell of the cinnamon rolls alone. "Who says you two would be able to mate?" I was confused by his statement, but wasn't given the time to ask for an explanation as the terror twins tore down the hallway for breakfast. I grabbed my share before they made it to the door, as to not be trampled on again.

"So, why didn't my parents want to wakes us up to go home last night?" I asked Bulma between mouthfuls of food. I figured they just wanted to be alone, without kids in the house for the first time in a good while, but I also just wanted to make sure things were ok. It never hurt to ask.

"Your father said he'd come by this afternoon, they just thought it best not to wake you both up." I nodded and raised my eyebrows disbelievingly. "That and we wanted to talk to you as well. We talked at dinner last night, and we were wondering if you wanted a party." I looked up at her incredulously. "I don't know... Maybe if you ask, some of your friends from school will come and you can find a way to make them understand…" I shook my head, frustrated by the thought of it. "I mean, maybe you can let them get to know the real you."

I couldn't stand to look at her anymore. I was nothing more than a freak to them, which was all they'd ever see me as. I abruptly pushed back my chair and stood. Ten-ten noticed my sour mood and decided to interrupt my trail of thoughts. "Gohan, are you ok?" He looked worried for me and stood to hug my leg before I left the kitchen. I ruffled his shaggy hair and smiled warmly at him, reassuring him that I was just fine.

I had told everyone else that I was fine, I just wanted to be alone, but inside, I knew I wasn't. I was beginning to doubt myself and if Mirai Trunks would return for me. Oh, sure I loved him, but had he meant it as more than friends, as I had… Was he even going to return at all…? He'd be the only friend my age that I could relate to… if he returned. The one who knew and understood me inside out, but it had been so long ago. I sat and wondered how much time was he going to let pass in his world, how much older would he be. I sighed hard and swallowed a sob as I sat on the same bank of the lake we had admitted to our affection. Ironically, it was the same lake that Trunks and Goten both kissed at not too long ago. I wanted to be happy for them. Ten-ten had Trunks, and that was the way it was supposed to be. Paradoxically, Ten-ten wouldn't have even been born if it hadn't been for Trunks… did that make any sense? Dad was supposed to die before he ever had a second child, but I was glad to have that changed, and it wasn't like I was jealous of 'Ten. Trunk and Mirai Trunks were two totally different people. One just happened to be the object of my affection, and the other of my brother's.

I stood and shook the feelings off as I sensed someone else approach. To my surprise it happened to be my former mentor. Piccolo dropped down on the bank next to me. I could tell he was trying not to frown, but wasn't doing a particularly good job of it. I raised an eyebrow questioningly at him. "So, what brings you all the way out here today?" I tried to make my voice as enthusiastic as I could without sounding sarcastic or fake. Apparently, he saw straight through my act. He would always know me too well for me to be able to deceive him, that's how it had always been.

"Gohan, we need to talk, ok kid? I can sense a lot of distress and sorrow from you right now."

"Why did everybody all of a sudden become so worried? I'm fine. Really." I let myself fall to the ground and sat there looking across the lake. "It's not like crying about it will do any good if I can't get them to see that I'm not the monster they think of me as." Piccolo gracefully folded his legs underneath him and sat there listening to me rant. Little did I know, that was all I was really wanting, someone to listen to me. I grew more and more frenzied as I continued as best as I could. "And now, everyone seems to want me to give up on finding out if the one person who I'd be able to relate to, coming back or not. It's not fair. Dad never had this problem growing up 'cause he didn't even know what he was." I was almost oblivious to the fact that even part of my collar had become damp with tears. "Even if Goten and Trunks have to go through this, at least they'll have each other." Piccolo moved closer and let me lean on him, I sighed as I pulled away after a few minutes of trying to control the sobs that wracked my body. I was so ashamed of myself. Here I was telling someone who cared so much as to give his own life for me that I had no one who understood me. I was a disgrace to him, my own sensei. "I'm sorry Piccolo, I didn't mean… I…"

He stood ready to leave. I figured he had had enough of my immature attitude. "Gohan, I understand you want a friend your age, but you can always come talk to me." He smiled kindly and motioned for me to follow. "Dende feels the same way, and don't think for one second he doesn't understand you, because he understands everyone…" I chuckled and mentally berated myself for forgetting just how good I had it. Even if high school was my living hell, I had survived battles far worse than what could be compared to the drama and events that were the social surroundings every teenager dreaded. It wasn't the real world. That was one lesson I had learned the hard way, which my school mates hadn't. They wouldn't know how hard they really had it until that realization hit. "Would you care to take out all your frustrations on me? It's been so long since I've sparred with you." I grinned meekly, and nodded my response as we headed for the desert region he had chosen for my year of solitude training from him so many years ago.

The spar went on as usual. Me being a 'Mystic' Saiyan, pretty much meant that I was unmatched. We both had our fair share of bruises and other contortions, but I think he got the better end of it. I smiled reminiscently as I thumbed my split lip. I looked to him as he spoke, still slightly breathless. "Well, you still have that power boost from Old Kai. There isn't many who could compare with that at the moment."

I busted into laughter as he looked at me with incredulity. "If you think that, just try taking on Trunks and Goten as a set. I might not be competition too much longer it they keep growing at the rate they are." He smiled amused, but I think he was more relieved to hear me laughing. He nodded and smirked. "Vegeta still wants Trunks to be able to beat me and Goten. How am I gonna keep up with him spending all that time in the Gravity Room while I'm stuck at school?" I humorously added sarcasm to see him smile and shake his head at me. I smiled softly, "Thank you Piccolo."

"I didn't do anything special kid. You seemed perfectly capable on your own." I shook my head and stared at the ground. "If you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm always here. You know where to find me." I watched as he levitated a few feet and waved as he blasted off to his regular meditation spot. I was sad that the weekend was ending so quickly. I noticed the sun was almost ready to touch the horizon. I blasted off towards home as to not be scolded for being late to supper.

I walked through the front door, noticing that the house was empty. I made my way to the refrigerator and found my mom's note.

Gohan,

We were invited to Capsule Corp. for dinner, so get cleaned up and come join us if you want. Hope to see you there. If not, we'll see you after diner. We'll start diner about 8:00, so you should be able to get there on time if you were home by sunset.

Mom

I checked my watch and sure enough, I had plenty of time to get cleaned up and meet them. I didn't really feel like joining them for anything special. But considering the fact I had blown them off the entire afternoon, I kind of owed it to them to show up. I sighed heavily walking out the front door ready to join them for diner, blasting off into the cool evening air.

I touched down in the back yard of Capsule Corp. thirty minutes before supper. The smell was tantalizing, making me thankful I had shown up. I walked in to be confronted by my father and brother wrestling playfully on the carpeted floor. Mom and Bulma were sitting on the couch laughing at their antics. I thought no one had noticed me enter the living room, but I was rammed to the floor by a nine year old terror. I growled at myself for letting down my defenses and being caught-off guard. This was the sort of thing I had to be prepared for the moment I walked through the door. Mom and Bulma laughed even harder as Trunks and I joined in the little wrestling charade as Dad had I finally had Goten and Trunks both pinned down. Thankfully dinner was ready. That little stunt, along with my earlier spar had my stomach protesting as loud as Dad's.

Dad eyed me with a wide knowing smile. I noticed the look he gave me but didn't say anything. He and Vegeta were thankful that I continued training since the Buu fiasco. I had gone on a seven year training hiatus. Not something that I look back on as being too proud of. I was incapable and unprepared to face a monster that threatened my world. I had gone from the world's strongest warrior, to top nerd. I'm glad that I've made the time for both studying and training, satisfying both my parents' goals for me. Neither of them would have forced me to be what they wanted me to be, but I'm glad to be both a warrior in my father's footsteps, and the first scholar who'd get a collage education in our family, the way my mom wanted it to be. I've found myself in the middle of the road.

"Thanks for dinner, Bulma. That was delicious." Dad commented as he leaned back in the chair balancing on the back two legs.

"Tch, you give credit to that who is not responsible… You should thank the robots. They do all the REAL work." Everyone laughed at Vegeta's comment as Bulma glared daggers at him. He only lifted his glass as in a salute to his mate.

"Well, we invited you guys over cause you all are such close friends, Krillen wasn't able to make it, and Yamcha had a date, but we couldn't wait to tell our friends." Bulma smiled shyly as Vegeta got up and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "We have some pretty big news."

"Oh, well what is it?" Mom asked kindly, trying to hide her curiosity.

"Well, I… I'm pregnant!" Bulma stated enthusiastically as Trunks' jaw dropped. "I'm having another baby." Vegeta held her possessively.

Everyone's attention was averted to Trunks who was jumping up and down excitedly. "I'm gonna be a brother! I'm gonna be a brother!" He chanted as Goten joined his excitement. The two burned off their energy and headed for Trunk's room.

"That's GREAT Bulma. I'm so happy for you both."

"Thanks Kakkarott." Vegeta smirked at his former rival.

"Well, um Goku… We were hoping you and Chichi would be the God parents. You know, just in case…" Bulma finished uneasily, but Vegeta smiled and nodded reassuringly.

"We'd be honored Bulma." Both my parents nodded as I noticed the demon duo had escaped from immediate view. Our family finished our congratulations and farewells as Dad carried a sleeping Goten in his arms. Dad called Nimbus as softly as he could to get it's attention without waking up his mini clone. Mom hopped on the cloud and held Goten in her lap as Dad and I both levitated on our own. We waved to Bulma and Vegeta as they entered the house.

My mind drifted to the subject of the conversation I had had with Vegeta that morning. I wanted to ask him about it if I got the chance to talk to him alone. I still remember that look in his gorgeous deep blue sad eyes and the way he let me cry against his strong shoulder, wrapping his arms around me to comfort me. I frowned at the thought of never seeing him again. I shook my head to clear my thoughts enough to focus back in on reality. I still wasn't going to give up, though. It was drawing near to eight years, but I wasn't giving up on him. I wasn't going to give up on love, if he did love me the way I did him. I'd be nearly the same age as he was shortly, I think that was the main reason he seemed so hesitant to have any sort of committed relationship with me.

"Hey, you ok?" Dad smiled hesitantly as he noticed my bleak mood. I faked a smile and nodded, turning back to face forward I was glad he didn't notice my eyes slightly shining from tears that I refused to let fall. Our future prince was still on my mind as I drifted to sleep.

**A/N: I haven't been able to update anything for awhile, due to my PC crashing, and I may not be able to update for awhile to to that, but I do have chapter 3 almost written, and I will have them up as soon as possible, but due to the fact that it won't be for awhile, I'll probably post 3 and 4 at the same time. **

**Next chaper has a lot of angst and Gohan really regrets what he feels, it's VERY OOC on his part.**


End file.
